Undercover, Right?
by Emi Fumiko
Summary: One case turns out to be a lot more complicated then originally thought. When Strauss hires famous agents to go undercover, one uncontrollable, but also witty and intellect agent happens to be the leader of this group. Could her bad past break her, or can Spencer safe her from the evil in her life, and herself? Reid/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The BAU had been working the case of 7 high school girls with red hair in Ohio. They were found 48 hours after being abducted and dumped on campus in front and behind the main building, stabbed and raped. Each looked welled cared for and were waring expensive close and jewelry.

The team had created a profile, He was a high high school student, white, and rich. He came from a two parent home and was an only child. Garcia said there were 102 out of 456 men who fit the profile. The girls, the team had concluded, were surrogates for his true obsession. They were now on the collage campus it was 12:19 and they were trying to weed out the UnSub.

"Did you her, there back at school, I can't wait to see her" shrieked a girl to another blond. " I know I can't wait to talk to Rose, and Kristen, as well as, Alana, Dylan, Alex, and Conner." responded the girl. Derek spoke up. " Ladies, who are they?" He dazzled one of his winning smiles and they easily responded. "Rose is, like, the schools most popular girl in school, but she talks with everyone and is genuinely friendly." The other spoke up. " Just so you know they travel in a V formation, it's so cool. Rose it always first, Alana to her left, Kristen to her right. The boys are last. Dylan and Alana are a thing, and the other two boys, just like all the rest are obsessed with er except Geoffrey , he belongs to Kristen." There was a pause and then...

"Oh, there they are," most of the girls yelled were others were fixing there hair or cloths and the guys trying to look like it wasn't a big deal. But to profilers, they could tell they were a nervous wreak. They looked in the direction everyone else was looked and saw why everyone was so nervous. Rose had long wavy raven black hair with dark blue streaks, she had a creamy complexion and was waring a short black jean skirt, white blouse and dark purple jean jacket contrasted with her blue eyes, which made them pop. Kristen's short blond hair reached her shoulders and had red tips and green eyes. She had on light blue jeans a gray and orange T-shirt with a yellow head band. Alana had her straight brown hair in a High pony tail but it still reach far down her back. Her-gray jeans and light purple V-neck matched her brown eyes.

The boys were all extremely handsome. Dylan had brown eyes and hair and was wearing a red top and jeans. Alex had red hair and was waring jeans and a black top. Conner had brown hair and was waring a blue top and jeans.

They stopped and sat at a large lunch table near the edge of the court-yard.

Wow, was all the team could say.


	2. Chapter 2

Six Months Later

The team walking into the office and Strauss was leaving Hotch's office. Hotch walked over to the team, " We need to talk, now. " The team followed Hotch and Strauss.

After they were sitting Strauss spoke up. A gang in North Dakota has been terrorizing the citizens that live there it has emasculated over the years but last 3 months People have been murdered. All had the gangs symbol on there arm. And no they were not members." " How is this our problem." said Derek. " You see" started Hotch. " The leader happens to be a psychopathic, sexual sadist." " Oh" said Penelope.

Strauss spoke up again. " His name is Jacob Wild." "How can we help.?" Asked Emily. " Well you now Psycho's and I have called in a group of my favorite agents that can go undercover. Oh here they are now." They all turned around and gasped. It was the six students they had seen at the high school during there case there.

Flashback

Wow was all the team could say

Derek's phone rang " Hey Baby Girl your on speaker"

"You won't believe this. I was bored so I decided to recheck the names and add in sum more info. And came up with one name. Luke Miller. His sister Lily, who happens to have red hair, married one Edward Cain two years age. She was murdered just like the other girls. Any check this. Her husband murdered her. She was found two weeks before the murders started and I'm sending his the photo to you now." Thanks Baby Girl." " That's got to be the stress-er." stated Spencer Derek spoke up, " Hey look that's him. Luke Miller put your hands in the air now"

He ran they chased after him. They caught him and he was charged for murder after they found the murder weapon in his car. Soon after they flew home.

End of Flashback

"Hey your the FBI agents I saw when I was undercover at that high school. Nice to see you again." With that the group of young agents all sat up on the table not bothering for chairs. But Rose walked over to Spencer and sat on his lap. She didn't even seem to notice every one staring or his discomfort. Not one of her team members even looked her way they were all focused on the picture of the murder victims. So was Rose. " So is anyone going to tell us what we have to do" Asked Kristen. "Ya" started Alex, " I'm really curious." There was a pause every one still focused on Rose " Whatever you guys, I want to get coffee, Kristen, Alana, Conner, Alex, Dylan, you coming with me," said Rose. "Sure ," they all said. With that they walked out. Every one else parted ways and went to there desks trying to make sense of the new group they would be working with.


	3. Chapter 3

I just thought you should know all the ages,

So here they are

B.A.U Team

Aaron Hotchner "Hotch"- 41 years old

David Rossi- 41 years old

Emily Prentiss- 32 years old

Derek Morgan- 33 years old

Jennifer Jareau "JJ"- 32 years old

Penelope Garcia- 32 years old

Spencer Reid- 26 years old

Undercover Agents / My Characters

Alex- 19 years old

Dylan- 18 years old

Conner- 19 years old

Alana- 18 years old

Kristen 17 years old

Rose- 17 years old


	4. Chapter 4

The Next Day

1:27am

B.A.U. Office

Rose, Kristen, Alana, Conner, Alex, and Dylan sat on the B.A.U. conference table. Kristen broke the silence. " Why are we even here. I mean we're the only one's. Rose, come on tell us." " Well," Rose started, " I thought I would bring you all here because we have been drifting apart and I don't like that. We need to fell like we can trust on another with each others life. Because out in the field that is the case."

The other members could tell she was serious. She looked determined. "I also brought us some beer."

The Same Day

2:48am

B.A.U. Office

The kids were drunk and talking non-sense, Rose was the only one still some what aware of what was going on. " Guys," she started. " We should go to sleep." Kristen retorted, " Aren't you afraid of the the profiles will think when they get in. " Heck no," replied Rose. And with that they fell asleep.

The Same Day

7:15am

B.A.U. Office

the B.A.U. Team had found them like this and decided to let the sleep it of. Rose had her head resting on Conner stomach. Conner had his head resting on Dylan's stomach. Dylan head was on Alana's stomach. And Alana was cuddling Kristen. Alex on the other hand was sprawled out on the B.A.U. conference table.

" This is silly just wake them up already," whined JJ to the team. " Why," replied Morgan , "We don't have a case so there is no reason to. " hey guys, " pipped up Spencer to the other 6 members of the team, " Wasn't Rose sleeping in that room, because she's not there now." He was right she was no were to be found. " Thanks you guys." Came a voice from behind them. The team jumped and turned to face her. Rose spoke again.

" What you think I got in on these looks alone. No I am trained in stealth. So I can go unseen by the people I don't want to see me. Any way if you guys are going to survive in the field you need better sensing skills. I don't what to brag or anything. But I knew you were here the minute you guys got of the elevator, am I still have a hang over. You guys are sober and couldn't even tell when I disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

It would mean a lot if you read this

First of all. Thank you so much to the people who sent me positive e-mail. Thanks to you I have begon to love this story and will not stop writing it.

But,I have also been getting e-mails about having to many characters introduced at one time or to many spelling mistakes. And I am really sorry. I am not the best speller in the world, but I will try my best.

Second. If you are having trouble remembering the characters please tell me, but please don't stop reading because of it.

Another thing. There are only 3 of the 6 new characters you need to remember. Rose, Conner and Kristen. They will be very important in chapters to came.

Thanks a lot

Sincerely , the writer/me


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of hows later JJ rush in and told the team they had an important case. Once in the conference room JJ motioned for them to look at the screen.

" Hey guys, what did we miss," yelled Kristen as her and the others came and sat down at the table." " We have a case," started JJ " OK so in north Ohio, 4 people have been found died." " Why were we not called on before?" asked Hotch as pictures of the victims flashed onto the screen at the front of the screen. Rose spoke " OK I'm not a profiler of anything, but even I can tell this guy has some access anger at this guy and man I would hate to be him when this comes to an end." " That's what were here to do, make sure it doesn't come to that. Wheels up in 15 minutes." " Hey, kids, you guys got go bags." Conner answered. Of course we are always prepared.

On the plane everyone sat down and began to profile the pictures. The younger undercover specialists listened intently. Spencer started. " The victims must represent some one to him, a son, father or brother. But they look different, so it must be some thing else entirely.

After the profile was done they all sat down and tried to relax. Spencer was playing himself in chess. :Rose came and sat a cross from him " Mind if I play?" she asked Morgan spoke up interrupting Spencer " You don't want to do that kid, Spencer is a genius." " Really?" Asked Rose turning bask to Spencer. " I guess, I have three PH. Ds in Mathematics, engineering, and Chemistry. As well as 2 B. A.s on Sociology and psychology." Conner spoke up. That's nothing compared to.." Rose put a hand over his mouth stopping him mid sentence. But Conner raised both hands and began pointing at Rose. "Oh you better stop that." She threatened as she removed her hand. " She began to ignore them. " Look I just want to play you at chess." She said in a serious manner. But quickly her signature goofy smile spread a cross her face. Spencer couldn't pin point why but his hart sped up and her felt flushed. " I call the black ones, Kay?" she asked Spencer. He cleared his throat and answered. Fine with me Rose."

It was a 45 minute flight to Ohio. When they reached there destination. Rose and Spencer were still in a heated battle. Both had equal numbers on the board. They were forced to pack up. " Don't worry I will remember the order the chess pieces were in." Spencer said. Rose retorted " What makes you think I was worried, I was going to say the same thing to you." Those were her departing words as she ran to her friends. God, that girl drove him crazy.


	7. Chapter 7

Three days later

The team had no leads and something in their profile didn't fit. The two teams were standing in front of the evidence board. " Wait, Hotch please call all the officers into the main room I have an idea." Hotch didn't have time to answer because Rose had already left the room.

The officers were sitting at there desks, notepads in hand. Rose was standing up front, her team behind her. The B.A.U. Team was of to the side listening. She started.

" These killer is not a sexual sadist lie we had originally thought. These killings are not for pleasure they are for information. Look I don't know if he's delusional, or these men really do have information he wants, but I know what you looking for. He is a Russian Male. 30 to 48. He will be a christen, and will have a highly pronounced Russian ascent. He is most likely not married. If he is his wife will not live with him. If he has a daughter, is daughter will not live with him. Although, if he has a son, he will live with the unsub. The unsub's son is his pride and joy, in other words he is training his son to be like him, if he has one. He will have come to America in the last 3 to 4 years. And he has highly trained skills if cornered he will not go down without a fight." She stopped. One of the4 officers stared talking.

" How would a child like you know this." " Look sir,( note the sarcasm), I have been on 67 mission in my life, and I'm only seven-teen. I started the missions when I was 12, like my friends here, we all know things you would never even think to imagine. Any way, Conner went undercover as another undercover officers son. Kristen and I also went undercover as his wife's. The killing method used here are used in a Russian Mod we went undercover to catch. We ended them, but sum got way. We ended them 4 years ago so that's how I got my time frame. I just remembered when I was looking a John Buck's photo's. I guess I suppressed the memories so I would never remember again." She took a breath. " Morgan, have Garcia look for any people matching the rough description I gave, oh and you guys should create a new, more detailed profile on what I told you .I need sum fresh air." Rose rushed out the door without looking back."

Her team rushed after her, but when they went out side she was gone. They sat on the benches that were out side the police station. " God," Conner started, " she is just to good. " I know, she's the best on the team." Continued Alex. " The things she has seen." replied Alana. Kristen spoke up. Hey guys. Have you ever noticed how she always try's to keep us from seeing the body, she's always babying us." I know but guys." Dylan decided to speak up, " Rose knows the real evil, she knows whats out there, and she lives in fear of it, but tried to hide it from us, all she wants is to keep us from having to hide and be afraid of every person we pass on the streets. Are you guys aware that she carry's 4 throwing knifes and 2 hand- guns with her everywhere. She just wants us to be happy, and we all secretly admire and love her for it, you all know it."

" All I wan is for her to be happy again, I mean really happy again like went e all first met her she helped us all , whether it was bully's or losing someone important. But when has someone ever helped her." They didn't respond. Couldn't respond because they just didn't know how to answer.


	8. Chapter 8

They had caught the man behind this. He was a 45 year old white male. And had one son. Everything in Rose's profile had been right.

They were now on the jet,returning home. Rose had been distant from the rest of the groups. Dylan walk over to her and sat down across from her. "Hey, guess what." he asked. " What is it, Dylan." Rose snapped. He decided to overlook it and continued. " The pentagon wants me to come in and train other agents. I don't want to leave the team, we're like family. But the job sounds fun, so I wanted to see what you thought about it because I don't know if I should take it or not."

Rose P.O.V.

I knew they would start to leave me sum time. But it is a good job position. And I know he would love it. " I think you should take it, I mean you are one of the best agents in the world, we all are, but I think this would be good for you. We need more agents like you.." I flashed a smile. My chest hurts. You're one of my best friend, don't leave me. But I am happy for him. And we will see each other again. So I'm OK with it. I mean why wouldn't I be. Why not.

Spencer's P.O.V.

Rose looks a little pale. Stop staring at her. She is so beautiful. No she is a co- worker. And 17. She can't even drive for god sakes.

No one's P.O.V.

Rose decided to end the conversation with Dylan. She walked over and sat in front of Spencer. The sky was getting darker and a storm was approaching. They still had 36 minutes until they landed. Thunder rolled and lighting crackled in the sky. Spencer noticed when thunder sounded Rose always tensed. She noticed him watching and smiled. She looked a little like she was in pain. " Are you OK." He asked. "I'm fine, thunder is just a little frightening went you thousands of feet of the ground." Spencer wanted to correct her, but thought better of it.

They were quiet all the way home. Rose kept getting paler, as the thunder got loader. As they landed Rose looked a little like she was going to faint. Rose walked off the plane. Instead of heading for her group of friends she walked toward Spencer and his car. " Hey Spencer," Spencer noticed how she flinched every time thunder erupted. " Can I stay at you place tonight. Those guys will tease me endlessly about me being afraid of thunder if I go home with them." She motioned toward her group of friends getting into a ford escape. Rose looked timid for the first time. She was always taking the leader role, charging forward in every thing she did, but now was different, she was vulnerable. " Sure, hop in." Spencer resisted the will to sigh, this was going to be a long night.


	9. Chapter 9

No one's P.O.V.

They had just got out of the car and Rose was following Spencer up the stairs to his apartment. The storm had gotten worse and Rose was felling sick. She hated storms that was the only thing she feared. She noticed how Spencer gave her reaching looks, but made no move to touche her. Se had had given up tying to smile back along time ago.

She walked inside the door Spencer had so kindly opened. She sat on his couch and instentlu fell asleep.

Dream/Flashback

"Daddy, when is Mom coming home again?" Little Rose asked her father in the living room of her house like she did on her birthday every year. " Sorry Rose, she's never coming home." " But, she p-" " Shut up, you stupid child I told you she is NEVER coming home." She started to sob as a hand made contacted with her face. She slide against a wall. Her father grabbed a beer and walked out the front door. He had been doing that a lot lately. He wouldn't be home for hours. He had been doing that since his wife had left him when Rose was 5 and she was 7 now. " MOM" Little Rose cried out from the floor of the living room. She sobbed harder and harder and finally sobbed herself to sleep like she did most days. Ether from her fathers abuse or the abandonment she felt, or sometimes, like now, both.

End of Dream/Flashback

Rose woke up crying on Spencer's couch. Spencer, being a light sleeper ran out to she if some thing was wrong. All he found was Rose with her black hair spilling over her knees because she was curled up in a ball. Without thinking he toke Rose into his arms and held her there. She cried and cried letting 11 years of abuse and pent up emotions go. And that's how they fell asleep. With Spencer's armed around her and her head resting on his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Rose and Spencer also woke up in that position, it was around 2 in the morning, do it was still dark out.. Spencer woke up first. He started down at Rose no sure what to do. Her hair cupped her face. Her breathing was slow. Spencer started at her. She looked stunning. Rose slowly woke up.

Rose became aware of Spencer. She felt is chest rise and fall. She opened her eyes and looked up. She met his eyes. They started to darkened. Cloud over almost.

Spencer saw rose look up at him, and his self control cracked. His eyes started to darken from lust. Rose realized this and was almost to afraid to breath, because she didn't want to break the moment. Spencer was still battling for what little self control he had left. He decided to talk then maybe she would move or stop staring at him with her perfect eyes, He started, Good mor-." he was cut off.

Rose stopped him from talking by kissing him. The moment her lips touched his electricity sparked up and down his body. Her tongue touched his lips begging for entrance. He happily obliged. She shifted to be strattling his wast. She stared to rock back and forth. He groaned. There tongues were now battling for dominance. Rose's hand started to run up and down his chest. He groaned and happily subsided so Rose could take the lead.

She started to rock back and forth with more urgency. Spencer's groaned again and grabbed roses hips. Pulling her down harder. Rose moaned and started to unbutton Spencer shirt. Once it was unbuttoned she started to run her finger over his chest again, but lighter this time, she was teasing him. He bit his lip, it was all he could do to not moan. Rose captured his lips again.

Then out of no were, the phone rings. Rose jumps, so does Spencer, ruining the moment. Rose got off Spencer, and he went to get the phone. "Hello." He asked. "Hotch was on the other end. "Sorry Reid, but we have a bad one. Make sure Rose comes to." And then he hung up.

Spencer went back to the living room. Rose was waring a new pair of cloths. The bag she had with her was open. So they must have come from there. She was wearing a a purple denim mini-skirt. A black long sleeve shirt with a long V-neck and her hair was now brushed and tumbled down her shoulders in silky waves. " Wow, you get ready fast." Spence said. Rose turned to face him. When your undercover, you need to be ready in a moments notice. I just learned I guess. "She smiled at him and he swallowed. She was beautiful.

Rose got up of the couch. She walked to the door and called to Spencer. "I suppose that was Hotch or JJ calling right. I mean, no one would call this early but them." She chuckled and walked out the door. Spencer changed and quickly followed.

Spencer walked out to see Rose leaning on his car. He swallowed again. He opened the door, walked over to the driver side and got in.

Spencer was silently hoping Morgan wouldn't tease when they arrived together.


	11. Chapter 11

(Just so you know, Dylan had already left to go to the pentagon for his new job)

As Spencer was driving, there was tension in the air. He was uncomfortable. He decided to break the tension, because he couldn't survive a car ride like this. Just then a though popped into his head. He decided to ask, " Rose you said you joined to F.B.I. when you were 12, how is that possible?" He heard a sigh. "My dad is in the F.B.I. And he was dealing with a missing children's case. He had determined it was a child prostitution ring. He only cared about work, and I wanted to prove myself to him. So I brought up the idea of having a child go undercover. He said it was a stupid idea, and that the group of hunter's, that's what he called the people who grabbed children for the leaders, only took children traveling in packs, to get a higher body count.

"I later told my friends that, and they volunteered. You see we all have at least one parent in law enforcement, that's how we met each other. They asked there parents and came back that next day saying they won't take no for an answer. My father was forced to agree."

Rose took a breath, then continued. "We caught the guys and became undercover agents in case they needed kids again, and they did. We mostly worked with child prostitution. Then as we got older, the jobs became more serious. So that's how I guess." Spencer didn't have to look over to tell she was hiding some thing. He spoke up again. " You also said, you had seen things we wouldn't even think to imagine." " I have seen people get murdered. I was taking in to a hostage situation 3 years ago. I saw people I know die in front of me. We used to have another member. Her name was Cassie. She didn't make it out. But, that probably wasn't the worst. So many bad things have happened in my life. It would be hard to pick just one." Rose finished with a sigh.

Spencer didn't know what to say, so the ride was silent all the way to the B.A.U. Office. Once they got there. They parked and entered. Once inside the went opposite ways before anyone could see them.

Rose walked over to her friends and joined in on there idle chat. While Dr. Reid walked over to his desk and began to finish up his paper work. For a few minutes every thing was calm. But then JJ walked in. " I'm ready to present the case." The team followed JJ into the conference room.

"OK, so in North Dakota 6 fires have been set though out the city." Morgan interrupted. " What makes this a B.A.U. Case?" JJ spoke again, " I was getting to that. Any way, Each fire was set it a home. And the homes were all owned by wealthy business men in there late 30 with brown hair. They all died in the fires while they were asleep." " Well everyone, wheels up in 20." Hotch said Every one left the room except for Rose and Spencer. " Look Ros-" Rose interrupted him, "I get it Spencer, it was a mistake, we should just forget about it." She then rushed out of the room to grab her go bag, leaving a broken, heavyhearted, Spencer behind.

Rose P.O.V.

It was what was best. I just have to forget about him. I have a lot of dangerous people after me I can't put Spencer in that kind of danger. If he ever got hurt, I would never forgive myself. I'm doing what's right. Now I just have to convince Spencer.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am SO,SO,SO,SO,SO sorry I haven't updated, I promise it will never happen again. I will try to update every 10 to 12 days. I hope that's OK. Thank you for staying with my story for so long. Hope you like it. **

Rose and her team were sitting on the couch. Rose was sprawled out on her team members fast asleep. Conner was playing with her hair and Alana was giving her a back message for no good reason, she was just really, really bored. Kristen was leaning ageist Alex on the floor. They all missed Dylan and just didn't know what to do with themselves at the moment.

Once they arrived Conner picked Rose up and carried her bridle strayed of the plane. " Hey, kid shouldn't you just wake her up." Said Morgan. Conner responded. " Rose has issues sleeping and when ever she does sleep we never want to wake her. I mean we never know when she'll get another good sleep again." The other members of Rose's team caught up and the started toward the cars. The team got into one and drove away towards the police station. " Well they work fast." Said Rossi as he came up behind Morgan. The others behind him.

As the Undercover agents reached the police station the decided to wait for the others. " You know,i hate waiting for Strauss to send over those files about the gang leader. I mean how long does it take to send them. Does she have the world slowest fax machine or something." Said Kristen. " I know I just want to do the case and move on." Agreed Conner.

The B.A.U. Team arrived. Conner woke Rose up and both team met outside the police station. Conner couldn't help but ask. " When is Strauss sending over the files, no offense but I want to go home and so do the rest of us." Spencer having heard the question visually deflated. The thought of Rose leaving made his chest hurt. Hotch answered. " I will check up on the files as soon as this case is over." The young agents nodded and both team walked into the station.

The detective, a tall lean man with a clean shaven face and a balding head of brown hair, greeted them. " Well, I wasn't expecting so many agents to come." He said, " I'm detective Miguel." " Nice to meet you," started Hotch, " I'm agent Hotchner, these are agents Rossi, Prentiss, Morgan, and JJ, our media liaison, as well as Dr. Reid." The detective turned to the other team. Rose not wanted to do a whole speech introducing them, and plus she was way to tired she just said, " We're unimportant." Then she walked past him to the case files. Her team following.

Hotch sighed and continued to talk to the detective. Rose spoke up, " We'll stay here and go through the case files." Then her team got to work opening boxes and reading. " Hey guys," Prentiss said to her team, " Look at Rose." They did and and were extremely surprised. She was reading the case files at Reid's sped, maybe faster, going through them extraordinarily fast. You could tell she wasn't skimming because the look on her face told them she was deep in thought. " W should probably get to work." started Hotch, " JJ stay hear and check to see what to media knows. Reid work on victimology. Morgan, Prentiss go to the last crime scene, Dave and I will talk to the family." With their orders the team split up, hopping to catch this guy before he started another fire."


	13. Chapter 13

Rose finished with all the filed and headed over to the coffee machine. She was exhaustive. And her mind was getting fuzzy. She hadn't slept a lot on the lane. And it was taking it's toll.

She chugged the hot drink and started back to her team. But something caught her eyes. It was Reid with an extremely determined face on. He was in the conference room. Which she could see through the door. It was dark and Spencer was staring at a map.

She walked through it. Not really knowing what she was doing. She walked over to Spencer, she feet completely silent.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She asked. Spencer jumped, and spun around.

"You scared me." He pointed out.

"Ya, I got that. But what's with the map?" Rose asked again.

"I finished working on victimology so I decided to work on..." But Rose tuned out. She looked at the map. All the lines Reid had drawn, made it kind of look like connect the dots. But Rose was focused on the design. Spencer had drawn a diamond. Long and sharp. Roses breath catch and she stumbled the catch hold off the desk. But it didn't matter. Because she passed out anyway.

**Flashback**

_The wind brutally rushed against Rose as she made her way over to Kristen's house. Her 13 year old body could only take so much cold. She she pulled her thin sweater closer to her frame and went faster._

_ She made it to the front door and rang the door bell five times. Praying it was Kristen that opened the door, and not her mother. She was started to fell the blood trickle down her face and her leg. She was regretting not changing before she ran, but it wasn't like she'd have been able to get changed and leave, so she shivered as she stood outside in her thin flannel nightgown and gray sweater. _

_ The door finally opened at fate must have been on her side, because Kristen opened the door. _

_ "Rose, oh my god, what happened." _

_ Rose didn't respond she walking into Kristen's house and ran up the stairs and into Kristen's room,and finally into Kristen's personal bathroom. She started a shower, and took of her cloths and stepped into the scolding water. She washed away the dried blood and dirt, and stepped out. With the wounded now clean, and they had stopped bleeding. Kristen was standing in the foggy room with a large medical kid that they took on missions sometimes._

_ Rose was lead into Kristen's light blue room and sat down on her overstuffed chair. Kristen bandaged all of Rose's wounds perfectly. And the two sat in comfortable silence. _

_ Rose broke it. "Dad got pretty bad this time. And it wasn't even about mom. I walked __downstairs and dad was holing a meeting with some people I didn't know. I saw a symbol on they're arms. It was a diamond. I remember it perfectly. There was something abut it. When dad found me he did this, and the others didn't even do anything." A sob escaped Rose._

_ "Oh honey," said Kristen. "Let me call Conner and-" _

_ "No! You can't. Please don't." But right after Rose fainted from exhaustion._

_ Kristen sighed. Wanted to do what they're team leader said, but she had to call Conner at least._

_ She dialed, Conner's number. _

_ "Hello?" _

_ "Conner get over here right now, It's Rose." _

_ I didn't have to say anything else, because Conner was already on his way. Conner always loves Rose. But Rose was a dense idiot sometimes. _

_ Conner came over and Kristen explained the whole story, and they they called the rest of the team,and told them. Some Dylan, Alex, Alana, and Cassie were over at Kristen's house. Cassie with her pretty blond hair and blue eyes sat on Kristen's bed, staring at Rose with a worries look on her face._

_ "She can't stay with her father, and that's final." Said Cassie._

_ "Look I have something important to say," Spoke up Dylan. "I heard of the Diamond group. There a group of people, a gang really, or at least a part of a gang, that listen's to their leader and kill's with a fire. Each group that works for the main force had a different still of killing. The Diamond group is one of the worst, and now Rose's father is in it."_

_ "How's the main force?" Asked Alana._

_ "The leader's name is Jacob Wild."_

_**Duh, Duh, Duh. If you remember the second chapter. Jacob Wild is the person that the group was brought in the catch. **_


End file.
